


What Happiness Looks Like

by SweetPotato



Series: Lean on Eachother [2]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: David Acting as Max's Parental Figure | Dadvid (Camp Camp), Sappy, heart to heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24530794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPotato/pseuds/SweetPotato
Summary: Max has a gift for David.
Series: Lean on Eachother [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772884
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	What Happiness Looks Like

**Author's Note:**

> A follow up fic for something I wrote in the spur of the moment and had no intention of adding to? Yeah seems pretty in character for me.
> 
> Anyway, happy pride everyone, stay safe, be happy, and even when nothings going right, make sure to take a second to appreciate something, whether it be a great person in your life, a good meal, or even just the tree out your window, it won't make things better, but it'll remind you there's still things to smile about. <3

David and Max walked around each other in comfortable silence cleaning up after David's 31st birthday party. It had been fun, Nikki, Neil, and Preston came, along with Gwen and a few of David's co-workers from his non-summer job. Nikki ate half the cake much to the awe of said co-workers, who must have been wondering how someone could eat half their mass in pastry. Like every year his gifts were either camping related or a new eco-friendly product, this year the reusable straws got a little out of control.

Max sat on a barstool next to the counter, watching David put the last dish in the washer and push the start button. 

“That wasn’t so bad, I mean not compared to last year at least.” David shuddered, “Did you know when I was cleaning behind the fridge last week I found more frosting? How did she even get it there?” The year before Nikki was in charge of the cake, and well, they’d never make that mistake again.

“Yeah, finished?” Max asked.

David nodded, “Yup,” he looked down at his watch, “It’s not even that late yet, do you want to watch that bear documentary that Gwen got me? The box says it has 30 extra minutes of cubs!” 

“Yeah sure.” Max told himself it was because it was David's birthday that he agreed, but cubs were pretty cute, “But first, uh, here.” Max took a small wrapped box out of his pocket and slid it onto the counter.

David put a hand over his heart, “Aww Max, you shouldn't have!”

“Yeah yeah, whatever, just open it.” David laughed and abided. He picked up the small blue box and undid the ribbon. When he opened the lid his hand immediately went up to his face as he gasped.

“Oh Max, did you make this?” He set the box down and pulled out what appeared to be a small hand knit rainbow flag.

“Yeah, you know I figured since you made mine, you might want one I made.” He scratched his arm and looked down at the tile.

“Aww, we match now!” He exclaimed, holding the cloth to his chest.

“And, uh,” He tried to collect his thoughts, and then spoke again, “David it's your choice obviously, but I think you need to move past all that old baggage with Edger.” He started, David's smile dropped, but Max persisted, “It’s just, I want you to be happy, and I’m getting older now, I want to know when I leave that you won’t be sitting here in this tiny house all by yourself. You need to forgive yourself and move on, you're not ugly and I’m sure there's a guy out there who would put up with all your camping bullshit.” He finished. The words hadn’t come out exactly how he had wanted, but he thought he made his point.

“Max, though I appreciate your concern I don’t think I-” Max shook his head and stopped him.

“That’s the problem David, you never think about yourself or what you want, you're too busy thinking about everybody else and their happiness, but what about you?”

“I'm happy-”

“For now! And that's just because you have me to focus on, David if you need permission or some shit to be selfish I’ll give it to you, be selfish, go out there and find someone, go on dates, suck face, I don’t care, just-” Max stopped when David took a step back, both hands now on his chest, eyes averted. He sighed, relaxing his shoulders and leaning back in his chair before speaking again, “Sorry, I shouldn't have yelled, I’m not mad, I’m just frustrated...I don’t want you to just accept being alone your whole life, because I remember what that felt like, back when my parents made me feel unlovable.”

“Oh Max…” David was looking at him again, brow furrowed.

“Your loveable David, and I just want you to know that, you're a great guy and I’m just worried about you choking on a chicken bone and dying alone or some shit just because of some baggage that happened 13 years ago.” He huffed, crossing his arms.

“Thank you for thinking about me Max, and if I’m being honest, I think it’s about time I let go too. I mean look, I came out and Gwen and your lives haven’t crumbled around you!” He waved an arm, as if to gesture to a life not in shambles.

“David…”

“Sorry, not funny, however I have been thinking it would be nice to find someone to share my life with, though that may just be because of all the fanfiction Gwen has made me beta read for her since I came out, she can write the most heartwarming scenes in between her blatant smut.”

“Uck, don’t wanna know.”

“You really don’t,” David shuddered, wishing he had never had to have the phrase monster fucker in his vocabulary.

“So you're gonna try?”

“I may need a little more time, but yes, I think it’s time I get back out there.” There was a comfortable silence as they smiled at each other, David nodding minutely. 

“Sooooo, anyone you have your eye on?” Max inquired, an eyebrow raised.   
  


“Max, I love you more than lemonade on a hot day, but I am not talking to you about potential-”

“It’s Dayton, right?” He referenced the tall bulky co-worker that was at the party earlier, David sputtered.

“What, why would, no I mean-” He stammered, Max cut him off again.

“Well if we were talking about it, I could tell you that he was totally checking you out all night.”

“Really?” David looked hopeful but then shook his head, “No, I’m serious Max, this is entirely inappropriate.”

“Fine fine, you win.” Max smirked, because they both knew who the actual winner was.

“But Max, thank you, for caring about my happiness.” He said sincerely, catching Max’s eyes.

“Yeah, whatever, it’s what a good son would do.” Max scratched the back of his head as he stood up. David swooped in and caught him in a tight hug.

“No,” he said, giving him a squeeze before pulling back and looking down at him, “It's what the best son would do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all liked this, I live for comments! 
> 
> Oh, also you can find me on tumblr as Winnhazcoffeee


End file.
